


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-22

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-22

我觉得有点热，Sebastian惺忪睁眼，眼前糊了一层白蒙蒙。他动了动身体，感觉有东西压着，肌肉又重又酸疼。

光的。

他的心里"咯噔"一声。

脸贴胸，腿贴屌，一派原始作风。

冷静，Sebastian，你要冷静。

Sebastian不晓得他的心跳撞的hemsworth装睡都装不下去。

两个都很紧张的人相对，若发现对方比自己还紧张.......

hemsworth突如其来的理直气壮。

他顺势撩起眼皮，捏捏鼻梁不甚在意的看了Sebastian一眼后，坦坦荡荡的起床朝卫生间走。纠缠的四肢骤然分离，凉丝丝的空气直往身上粘，Sebastian僵硬的坐在床中央，面前人劲厚的躯体错落着深浅不一的抓痕咬痕，深色的性器和睾丸沉重的坠晃在矫健的长腿间。

Sebastian觉得自己的灵魂被上帝弹回了天堂。

——让我死，我不活了。

Sebastian自以为自己强装镇静的颔首作礼，不动声色的挡住重点部位，可在hemsworth眼里，Sebastian完全就是惊慌失措的夹着腿拿手掌挡住下体，磕磕巴巴一条完整的句子都没吐出来。

hemsworth出来的时候套了件浴衣，不出意外的看到Sebastian已经捡起被子把自己包了个严严实实，他扔给Sebastian一件，  
“昨晚把衣服送去洗了，一会他们送过来。”

“呃，哦”，  
Sebastian裹的像颗团子，他从被子里伸出一小节胳膊，食指勾住浴衣边往被子里拉。

他也不想的...Sebastian本来想同hemsworth一般敞亮展示自我，可他高估了自己的脸皮，比hemsworth小了一圈的丁丁和疼的要死的屁屁无一不在提醒他昨晚的某个倒霉蛋被操的哭爹喊娘的丢脸事实。他依稀记得当时还说了Chris Evans....Sebastian很不安，他不知道自己有没有说什么不该说的东西......万一....  
Sebastian飞快捡起被子往身上绕了又绕，力图把褶皱变得完美。

很好，这被子裹的很自然，也很严实，看上去很从容，一点不慌。

Sebastian冲着hemsworth商业微笑，他微微抬了抬下巴壮胆，这是一场友好而和平的会谈所必要的东西，有些事情不能逃避，那就勇敢面对。

“hemsworth，昨晚很抱歉，我不是故意的，我知道你也不是故意的。一场意外，我们出了这个门就此揭过吧，在那种情况下控制不住也很正常，你知道的，说起来我很感谢你解了我们的燃眉之急......”

Sebastian演Bucky的原因蓄了长发，此刻长发凌乱，他那一小节勾浴衣的胳膊上抬，把碍眼的发丝别到耳后，眼睛眨巴眨巴继续说，  
“我不希望这种事情影响我们之间的关系，你是直的不是吗？你知道的，这世上总有些迫不得已，请你别为难，我也就当做什么都没发生......”

hemsworth心窝痒痒，憋笑半天没憋住，只能假意咳嗽两声，  
“Seb，你被煮熟了吗？”

Sebastian打好的余下腹稿顿时清零，羞怒到头顶冒烟。

·

“Seb，我错了，我真的错了”，hemsworth一个一米九几的壮汉像小蜜蜂似的围着Sebastian转，酒店服务生把昨晚洗好的衣服递进房间，Sebastian从hemsworth说出那句话后再没理过人，他们穿好了衣服，hemsworth一边转一边道歉，“我看你太严肃了就想调节下气氛，这不是什么大事，真的，你知道我一直喜欢丰乳肥臀的女人，要不是那问题酒，我根本硬都硬不起来...”

“你能不能别提了！！”穿好衣服的Sebastian十分愤怒，他用力推了一把hemsworth结果还没推动，“我不想理你！！”

“好好好你不理我你不理我”，hemsworth举手投降，“你看我真诚的双眼，那这事我们以后谁也别提，不然我怕我以后找不到女朋友.....”

“谁闲的没事干提这个事啊！”Sebastian气的腮颊鼓鼓，眉毛纠在一起，“你别搭我肩膀！”

“以前搭下肩膀你都不介意的，不是说好当做什么都没发生吗，你是不是膈应我了，我道歉，seb,我错了....”

Sebastian嘴巴紧抿，凶狠的瞪着hemsworth半晌，最终默许了hemsworth的行为。

·

自尝苦果的滋味大概就如同Chris药瓶里的锂盐、氟哌啶醇、氟西汀一样，不想吃，却不得不吃。

当初分手的时候，Sebastian也是这种感觉吧，Chris想，Sebastian给他发了那么多消息，是抱着怎样的心情呢？

他想放任这种情绪，好叫他烙下和Sebastian当初承受过的同等痛苦。

Chris吞下一大把药片，理理衣服。

不过他有更要紧的事情要办。

 

这是Jenny slate的住所，门户半掩，已经与Jenny slate预约好的Chris象征性的按了门铃，推门而入。

屋内窗帘紧闭，明明是白天，里面却没什么光亮。

"别抽了"，Chris拨过桌子上的大麻，“你别再抽了。”

"你来了呀”Jenny slate双眼半阖，熏熏然的倚在沙发上，“不要试一试吗darling ，真的很舒服哦~" 

“你知道我来的意思，今天说清楚吧。”

Jenny Slate兀自吸了好一会的大麻，也不吭声，Chris只沉默的站在原地。

 

“你也不坐坐，站那多累”，

Jenny Slate笑着打个呵欠，解开胸罩扣子，捏着肩带往地下一丢，Chris见状转身就走，却被Jenny slate一句话定在原地，

“想分手吗？”

她款款走到Chris面前，嘴唇贴着Chris衬衫纽扣，漆黑的眼瞳泛着欲望的朦胧波光，

“再和我做一次爱，我就和你分手。”

tbc


End file.
